Songfic: My heart will go on
by freezingsaphire
Summary: This is just something i thought I'd like to try after reading some songfics, please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so just don't sue. The song is _My heart will go on, _by Celine Dion.

_Italics_ are the song

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a songfic, so please be kind, thanks. And remember to review!!**

Standing in front of a gravestone, Naru Narusegawa held a bunch of flowers as she silently stared at the grave of her lover, Urashima Keitaro. As she looked over the grave, her memories drifted to when the accident had happened...

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_This is how I know you go on_

"Naru... you sure you wanna go to that beef bowl shop?" Keitaro asked nervously as he recalled the times that they had spent on their first date there.

"Of course... baka! Didn't you realize whats the date today?" Naru snapped mischievously at him.

"Huh? What date is it today?" Keitaro asked as he scratched his head trying to think up of anything.

"Sometimes... sometimes I wonder why I like an idiot like you." Naru said as she shook her head in despair.

"Its been a year since our first date you idiot!" Naru half shouted at him.

"Really? Oh yeah, it is... I'm so sorry Naru!" Keitaro said hurriedly as he expected a punch.

"Just don't forget next time... "Naru replied as she pulled him towards the café where they had spent their first date.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Crossing the road, a speeding car screeched suddenly as it attempted vainly to stop after it's driver saw the 2 pedestrians, hand in hand, crossing the road, not bothering to look and check.

"What the... Naru! Move!" Keitaro shouted as he pushed her hard to the road kerb.

_Near, Far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

The bang, the sound that took Naru's breath away as she turned and dashed towards figure lying motionless on the road, a few meters away from the car.

"Keitaro..." Naru whispered, her voice coming in ragged breaths.

"Naru... I'm... I'm dying..." Keitaro gasped as blood spurted from his mouth.

"No... you're invincible, you cant die!" Naru cried as tears formed at her eyes.

"It doesn't matter... I... I love you... Naru..." He gasped as a spasm racked his body and his arm fell limp.

"No..." Naru whispered as she realized that he was gone...

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

Returning to reality, the memories of their time together came violently crashing into her mind, like a wave on the beach. The times they had kissed, the times they had helped each other study, the times she had punched him flying. He was an idiot and a pervert, yet she still loved him despite all his faults.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold on to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

A solitary tear making its way down on her cheek, Naru started to sing softly a song that she had sang for the past 2 years when she had came to visit Keitaro's grave.

"_Near, Far ,wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_My heart will go on and on"_

Pausing to take a deep breath and wipe away the tears that were coming out, Naru continued,

"_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on..."_

Finishing, she placed the flowers that she had brought in front of the stone and wiped one tear from her face, wiping the small picture of Keitaro on the gravestone.

"You idiot." She whispered as she walked off.

_Near, Far ,wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_My heart will go on and on_

**Please review! This is just something I thought of in like 10 minutes, haha...**


End file.
